Sirens
by ZaneTheNinjaOfIce
Summary: Sirens are powerful beings, bewitching unfortunate people with their beauty. A Siren is in Ninjago. What does she want? Who does she want? How do you defeat a being who most powerful weapon is influence?
1. The Siren

**New story! This story is based after the defeat of the overlord, and it will be the first one featuring an OC (Never done an OC before, let's see how it turns out.) This first chapter is an introduction. Please comment what you think about it and PM me any ideas you may have!**

**Enjoy.**

This place was beautiful, it was called Ninjago city. The place shone with a lustrous light. The streets were filled with people, some running to get to work on time, others admiring the city as I was. It wasn't comparable to anything. It was all unique, not one part was the same. Amazing.

I couldn't take the time to look around though, I had a task to do.

I'm a Siren, a mythical creature used to lure unfortunate people to their doom. I needed to find someone. That seemed impossible considering the magnitude of the city.

Us Sirens were powerful creatures. Our voices flowed like liquid moonlight and our beauty knew no bounds. We didn't even need to try to look nice and yet people fell in love with us. We were the hardest enemies to defeat because no one wanted to defeat us.

I had my sights on a certain person, or did he have his sights on me? It's very rare that someone is immune to my effects but this boy may take some convincing, he was vital to our plan. Everyone trusted him, he trusted everyone. For better or for worse he always wanted to see good in people, that will be his downfall. That will be everyone's downfall.

He will be my target.


	2. Sleep In

**Lets carry on with this new story, shall we? I've left you hanging for about . . . 5 days. So I think you deserve the next chapter. I won't keep you any longer.**

**Read on . . .**

"Wow, this day is boring." Jay said as he lounged in the staff room of 'Sensei Wu's Academy'. Not much had been happening for the ninja. The serpentine sightings had been super low and since the defeat of the overlord, Garmadon had been back to his normal 'good' self. All they did was train and Jay was exceedingly board.

"Jay, how about you go on a walk? Instead of just sitting around and moaning." Cole suggested

"Yeah, but walks are boring too. There's nothing to do! There's no one to fight. There's no evil to destroy. There's nothing." Jay ranted.

Cole got up from his seat and walked over to Jay.

"If you're bored, let's have a sparring match?" Cole said

"But yesterday we had sparring match. Remember who won?" Jay said

"Kai won. That's not the point. This match is going to be a bit different." Cole said as he and Jay walked out to the back of the building and outside to where a few bits of training equipment was set up in a clearing. Surrounded by dense woodland. Cole walked towards a wooden crate filled with different weapons and armour. He rummaged through, reaching his hand to the bottom of the box. When he pulled his hand out, in his grasp was a small bit of cloth. A blindfold. Cole walked into the centre of the clearing, out of the way of the training equipment and secured the blindfold on his face, obscuring his vision.

"Fight me." Cole said

Jay laughed, was he serious?

"Why would I attack you? It's not a fair fight." Jay said to his leader.

"Jay," Cole turned to the sound of Jay's voice. "If a Serpentine didn't have a weapon, would you wait for him to find one before attacking. Or would you take the chance and finish the snake quickly?" He continued

"Id finish the snake quickly but that's not the point, I'm fighting you. I don't want to injure you." Jay said

Cole sighed, stood up straight and spoke again.

"Fight me."

Jay looked at Cole with interest. He was serious. Jay got into a fighting stance and took out his nunchucks and got ready to attack. Cole just stood there in silence, waiting.

Jay jumped at Cole, aiming a kick at his sternum. Cole stepped a little to the left and Jays attack missed by centimetres. Jay landed and continued his onslaught.

He swung his nunchucks at Coles legs, at the last second Cole jumped and the nunchucks sailed harmlessly beneath him. Jay was beginning to get annoyed. He dived at Cole, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Cole took a step back and Jay went skidding across the ground. Cole walked over to where he assumed jay had landed because he could hear the groaning coming from the blue ninja. He held out his hand to help Jay up.

"How did you do that?" Jay questioned

Cole stood in front of Jay and smiled, "I'll never tell." Cole smiled.

"I bet you can see, can't you?" Jay said as he waved his hand in front of Coles face trying to get a reaction from his leader, to no avail.

Cole removed the blindfold from his eyes and put it into his pocket. "Are you still bored, Jay?" Cole asked

"No, but my body aches. I'm going to go lie down." Jay said as he walked off, back towards the school.

Cole sighed, now he was bored. Kai and Nya were at the '4 Weapons' shop, picking up some old gear, Zane had gone to the workshop in the Birch wood forest to work on some machines and Sensei was in his room using the spirit smoke to see if anything was awry in Ninjago. Lloyd was on his victory tour around Ninjago, he deserved it. So that left Cole, he was officially bored out of his mind.

Cole thought about the idea he had given to Jay, go on a walk. So that's what he did.

(Coles POV)

I left Sensei Wu's Academy and walked the short distance to New Ninjago City. The city had been rebuilt since the defeat of the overlord. It was a technological masterpiece, everything had been improved. The cities tech was produced in Borg Industries, _We really should visit Borg Industries _I thought. I didn't have anywhere to go in mind, so I just walked around.

I ended up in the city centre, there was a large patch of grass. Trees grew in groups on the grass. There wasn't much greenery in New Ninjago City anymore. Technology moved in, plants and natural life moved out. I walked over to a bench and sat down. It was quite loud in New Ninjago City, but the bench and the plant life that surrounded it acted like a force field to the city noise. It was very peaceful.

The hum of the city was hypnotic, my eyelids became heavy. I yawned and tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. My head lolled forward and sleep took hold.

**A few hours later...**

Someone shook me from my slumber. I opened my eyes slightly, my vision was blurred. All I could see was a silhouette. My eyes came into focus on a girl, not much older than myself. She had hair as black as my own and her eyes were a deep purple, they were enchanting.

"Uh, hi. I - uh. I'm Cole." I stuttered

She sat down next to me. She was donned in simple jeans and a purple t shirt but still, she looked beautiful.

She looked at me for a moment.

"I'm Emily," She said with an enchanting voice. "You know it's late at night. Why are you asleep on a bench?"

I started panicking, what time was it. It was dark out and New Ninjago City had fallen into silence. I had slept for a few hours at least! Emily looked at me with a confused expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I uh, I'm meant to be home. I slept too long." I said as I stood up from the bench.

"Will we meet again, Cole?" She asked incredulously.

I looked at her again. She was amazing. Words couldn't describe her beauty.

"I'm sure we will." I said as I turned and ran back to the school.


	3. Love Struck

**Another chapter! I spoil you... (Probably) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I enjoyed writing it. Go onto my profile and vote on my poll, I want to know which ninja you think would be a good villain? (For future reference).**

**Also, JustCallMe****Disc0rd3r has written a new story. 'King of the serpentine'. Go and read it! (I recommend reading 'Queen of the serpentine' first. So you will understand what is happening)**

**Read on...**

(Coles POV)

I ran through the forest back towards Sensei Wu's Academy. Judging from where the moon hung in the sky, it was about 12:00pm.

I got to the door and pushed it open, a little too hard. The door swung back and slammed into the wall. The door cracked through the middle and half of it fell to the floor with a loud thud. I heads the sound of running feet, my brothers burst into the main room. They were wearing a mix of their ninja gi and pyjamas. I would have laughed if not for them holding their weapons at my throat.

I laughed in spite of myself.

"Hey, guys. I'd rather not get killed tonight, because I'm cooking tomorrow." I said

Jays nunchucks wavered as he groaned. "I hate your cooking. If we move our weapons promise you won't cook tomorrow." Jay offered

I thought for a moment. Good deal.

"You have a deal." I said seriously.

I eyed my brothers carefully as they lowered their weapons. We stood in silence for a moment after the weapons were out of my face.

Then Jay cracked a smile.

My brothers rushed forwards and started bombarding me with questions. "Where have you been?" Kai questioned

"I have not seen you since this morning, how are you brother?" Zane asked

"Sensei is going to kill you." Jay said.

I stopped in my tracks. Sensei!

As if on cue sensei rounded the corner to see what all the noise was about.

"Cole? Where have you been!" He said with a stern voice.

Kai, Zane and Jay rushed out of the room to get away from their sensei. When Sensei got mad, no one was safe.

He walked over to me with an angry look and then sighed. "What's wrong Cole?"

What made his assume something was wrong?

"I - uh... Well. Nothing." I said in the least convincing ton ever.

Sensei turned away and started walking to his room, he said under his breath "Someone is love struck." He laughed to himself.

I looked at him and shouted "Am not!" I walked back to my room.

In the morning...

I sat at the dining table, slowly eating a slice of toast. My heart wasn't into it. My heart was focused on that girl, Emily. She was beautiful. I thought about how her Jet black hair rolled over her shoulders, or her purple eyes; those enchanting eyes. Her image was so vivid in my mind, her features didn't fade, her beauty didn't waver. I sighed.

"Someone's distracted." Lloyd said as he patted me on the back. I turned and shook the fog from my mind. "What makes you think that?" I questioned

"You have the same look Jay has when he thinks about Nya." Lloyd answered

"I don't look like that."

"Trust me, you do. So who's the girl?" Lloyd pushed

I looked at Lloyd with an annoyed expression.

"I'm just asking." Lloyd sighed

He sat down opposite me and pored a bowl of cereal. He shovelled it into his mouth, then looked over to me. "What? You're not the one who had to train constantly. Where were you yesterday anyway?"

I gave him a loathing look. I had avoided that question several times already. But Lloyd isn't a person to let a question drop.

"Well..." He continued

"I met a girl." I simply said

Lloyd jumped up, "I knew it!"

"Don't tell anyone! They'll never let me live it down." I warned

Lloyd pondered it for a moment.

"Your secrets safe with me." He said


	4. Blinded

**Hello readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I don't have much else to say so,**

**Read on...**

(Coles POV)

Kai, Zane, Jay, Lloyd and I were training at Sensei Garmadons monastery. He may be a pacifist but when it came to us training Lloyd, he couldn't say no.

Jay was talking about the training session he and I had yesterday. How I had taken him down blindfolded. Kai gave me an unbelieving look.

"No way you beat Jay blindfolded!" Kai said sceptically.

"He did, it's never been so cool to get beaten in a sparring match." Jay shouted with enthusiasm.

"I highly doubt it." Lloyd said.

"He really did. Cole show them." Jay answered, bringing me into the conversation.

I sighed as Jay dragged me into the centre of the training room. I took the blindfold out of my ninja gi pocket. I put it on and waited.

"Cole, you ready? Who do you want to fight?" Jay asked

"I don't mind." I answered.

It went silent for a few seconds, what were they planning? I held my breath and focused on the sounds around me. Behind me was the barely audible sound of someone moving around the room. Someone was directly in front of me, I could feel their breath. That was two of my brothers but what were the other three doing.

"Cole, ready to start?" Jay shouted from the far side of the room. "I guess." Was my answer.

I heard loud footsteps behind me, moving swiftly, getting closer.

If I timed it right...

The one running behind me was most likely going to tackle me down, due to the heavy footfalls indicating they were hunched over. Defiantly a tackle.

I stepped to the left and heard a huge crash coming from where I had been standing.

I took off my blindfold to inspect the damage. Kai was strewn on the floor just to the right of him was Lloyd, they were both looking at me with shock."What?" I questioned.

I walked to the side of the room and sat down. Kai and Lloyd started arguing with Zane and Jay about the fact that I must have been cheating. Zane was saying otherwise, stating that there was a 2.34% Chance that I had cheated.

I ignored them, my thoughts trailed to Emily. I wondered if she was thinking of me, I would hope so. It was only midday, I could run to New Ninjago City and go look for her. Would she appreciate the gesture, or would I look desperate? She was amazing, so beautiful. I was a ninja who had a part time job as a teacher, she was way out of my league. I sighed quietly to myself. Why was having a crush so hard? Kai found it so easy to ask girls out, mainly because they were all smitten with the ninja of fire to begin with. Zane didn't seem bothered with love, but he did have fans. Jay was with Nya and Lloyd didn't really have an interest in love yet. He may have been older due to tomorrows tea but he was still a child at heart, love was just a pointless waste of time to him.

Emily's the first person I have ever really had a crush on. I wasn't one to open my heart. Love was so hard!

"Cole?" Jay said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Cole, you there?" He continued. I focused on Jay but he seemed distant. My thoughts were drawn to Emily. "Cole? Are you okay?" Kai asked, he seemed worried. I don't know why? "Cole? Snap out of it buddy, what wrong with you?" Jay shook my shoulders, the haze cleared from my vision.

"Huh, what?" I asked, perplexed.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit tired, I guess. I might go for a lay down." I said as I walked to my room. My thoughts immediately turned to Emily.


	5. The Song

**Hello readers, did you enjoy the last chapter? Cole is thinking about Emily, how cute! ... or is it?**

**I always enjoy constructive criticism, it helps me improve, so please leave some!**

**Also I have a new question on my profile: "In your opinion, which ninja would make an awesome villain?" Please answer.**

**On with the story...**

(Lloyds POV)

What was wrong with Cole? He seemed so spaced out. It's very rare that he gets lost in thought because he always knows what he is going to do. I looked at the other ninja. "What do you thinks wrong with Cole?" I pressed.

"I am not sure, but he does seem to be acting fairly unusual." Zane confirmed.

"He wasn't just thinking, he seemed to be under some sort of trance." Jay said.

"That's ridiculous, Jay. Even for you! How would he even be under a trance?" Kai replied

"We need to keep an eye on him. It might be nothing, but just to be sure." Zane continued.

I got up and walked over to where Cole had been sitting; prior to going to bed. I bent down and picked up his blindfold. I put it into my pocket and sighed. "We might be overlooking something." I said as I walked to rejoin my brothers. "Good point. Did Cole tell anyone where he went yesterday?" Kai asked.

I looked down.

Everyone looked at me.

"Did Cole tell you where he went?" Jay asked me.

"I - promised to keep it a secret." I answered.

"Lloyd, were worried about Cole. Please tell us." Kai reasoned.

"He... he met a girl." I said

A series of gasps went up from Jay and Kai. They looked at me with shock, then understanding.

"Cole has a crush!" Kai gasped.

"This explains why he's not with it. Kai, Cole got a girlfriend before you!" Jay mocked.

(Coles POV)

My head was all misty. I sat on my bed encased in my thoughts. It was only midday. I had enough time to go look for Emily. Why didn't I?

I got up from my bed, walked up to my rooms door and quietly opened it. My brothers were still in the training hall. Which meant I had a clear rout to the front door.

I stepped into the hall, careful to step over the creaky wooden boards, I reached the front door and pushed it open.

No one had noticed.

I walked through the forest and towards New Ninjago City.

The forest was eerily quiet, the light was dimming as night time drew closer. A slow drone spread about the woods, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to the direction of the sound. It reverberated through the ground and through every bone in my body. I followed the noise like rats to the pied piper. Impossible to turn away. Not that I would want to.

The sound was heavenly!

I reached the edge of a large lake. The water glowed like liquid glitter. The sky seemed illuminated by the lake surface. Every color was clearer, sound was sharper. My gaze came to rest on a silhouette that stood at the banks. She was singing a lovely song.

I stumbled out of the cover of the trees and into plain view, the silhouette turned to me. She didn't stop singing. Her voice grew stronger with every word.

Mist enveloped my mind, all logical thought failed me. I tried to speak but my words caught in my throat. She stopped singing the lovely tune.

"Hello, Cole." She cooed.

I got a word out, "Emily?"


	6. Magic

**Wow, a lot happened last chapter! Are you enjoying the story? **

**Carry on reading...**

**Jay's POV:**

Cole was so annoying! How did he fight without seeing? I know Kai can do it, but not as good as Cole. Cole can kick your butt blindfolded without even working up a sweat. It was just embarrassing.

Even so, I was worried about him. He had just been acting differently.

He was defiantly under a trance. I don't care what Kai said about it being 'Ridiculous'. He just seemed out of it.

I walked away from my brothers whilst they carried on the conversation. Debating on how they were going to find out what was wrong with Cole. I went up to a sparring dummy and started punching it with lightning speed. I focused only on the dummy and tried to disperse all the worry from my mind. That was until I saw Cole sneaking his way to the door.

I walked over to my brothers who were still talking. "Guys, Coles going somewhere." I said

"Let's follow him." Kai recommended.

"Quick before we lose him." Lloyd said from the door.

We walked into the woods, barley able to see a few feet in front of ourselves. Never mind following a black clad ninja. Kai paused and the rest of us stopped behind him. "He's changing direction." Kai whispered. We waited for a few seconds. Then proceeded to follow Cole.

We came to a clearing in which laid a lake that shone in the fading light of the sun and the silver light of the rising moon. Cole was at the other side, also hiding in the trees. What was he doing?

"Why did Cole sneak out?" I said a bit too loudly. Zane clamped his hand over my mouth.

A low hum filled the air. Cole exited his hiding spot without much grace. He practically tripped over his feet.

Just then I noticed the outline of another person at the far bank. She looked like a girl, not much older than I was. Cole walked over to her and looked at her with wide eyes. The eyes Kai told me I did when I looked at Nya, the eyes of love.

The first words the girl said resonated over the lakes surface. "Hello, Cole." She said

She stared deeply into Cole's eyes. His eyes glazed over, I could see it happen from the other side of the lake. That wasn't the weirdest thing to happen.

The girl started singing again. A sweet voice, strong and powerful. Her voice seemed to expel a type of energy because I could sense it, easily.

Cole slumped forward to his knees, eyes closed. I would have jumped out, if not for Kai holding me back. I could tell he wanted to run out and help Cole but he had no idea what was happening, neither did I.

Cole's eyes snapped open, they were a solid gold color. Glowing with energy. A collective gasp went up from our little group. "What's happening to him?" Lloyd whispered, worry edging his voice.

The hum died down and darkness settled over the scene. We stayed where we were for a few agonising minutes. Nothing else happened. We walked around the lake, sticking to the cover of the trees. When we got around to Cole, the mysterious girl was gone. Cole lay face down on the ground. Kai jumped out of the tree line, brandishing his sword. Alert for enemies we carefully made our way towards Cole. Zane walked to his side and flipped him over. He put his ear to Coles chest and listened for a heartbeat.

Zane sighed with what seemed like relief. "He's okay." He announced. "But we need to get him back to the monastery, his heart is weak and his breathing is shallow. The probability of survival is ..."

"We don't need to know the odds." Kai interrupted. "We just need to get him to safety."

I walked forward and helped Kai lift Cole, I pulled one arm over my shoulder. Together we toted him back to the monastery, with Zane and Lloyd at our heels. Eyes out for danger.


	7. Books

**Hey! What did you think of the last chapter? Lots happened! **

**Read on...**

**Jay's POV:**

We burst into the monastery at about midnight. Waking everyone up in the process. Garmadon and Misako came running up to us. "Son! Where have you all been?" Garmadon questioned. Kai and Jay walked past them with Cole between them. They took him into the training room and laid him on the floor. Misako ran up to them with the first aid kit.

Garmadon turned to Zane, Lloyd and I. "What happened?" He asked

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Lloyd answered.

"I used to have four arms. Not much can surprise me now." Garmadon replied.

"This probably will."

We explained what we had seen to Garmadon, it took about an hour. Cole still hadn't woken up. He was in his bed, nothing seemed to be wrong with him. Misako had said he just passed out. He'd been out for a while.

My brothers and I sat in the training hall going over what had happened earlier that night.

"It was freaky." Kai started.

"Quite unusual." Zane agreed.

"More than unusual, his eyes glowed!" I shouted.

Kai looked at me with loathing, "Yeah, we all saw that, but what exactly we saw remains a mystery."

I looked at Kai with a wince. "Thank you." I said with sarcasm, "You gave me a headache." I continued, rubbing my head.

"Who was that girl?" Lloyd asked.

"I have no idea. Her voice was incredible though." I sighed, Kai knocked on the back of my head. "Ninjago to Jay. Keep your priorities straight, we need to find out who she is."

Lloyd jumped up and ran to his room, we followed him. "Lloyd, what are you doing?" Zane asked as we followed him in.

He was looking at his shelf of books and comic that is carefully stashed in the corner of his room. "I've seen something like this in a book before." Lloyd said as he pulled a pile of books from the shelf and tossed them on his bed. He took the one from the tops of the pile and flicked through it. "What did you see in the book: a weird singing girl that puts people in trances?" I asked.

"Jay, Cole is not in a trance." Kai sighed.

Lloyd got another book from a shelf, he looked at the contents page and then opened the book on the page he wanted. He looked over it for a bit.

"What book is that?" I asked.

Lloyd held it up for us all to read, Ninjago Myths and Legends. "You think that this has something to do with the old stories parents use to scare their children?" Kai asked.

"Sort of. Most of the myths in this book have proven to be true, Dragons, Serpentine, ... the Overlord. Anyway, if some of the stories in this book are true, there could be some more myths that aren't as they seem." Lloyd explained. He opened the page he had been looking at.

Kai laughed a little bit. "Well it adds up. I never thought I'd say this but... Jay you might actually be correct!"


	8. Wake Up

**Wow, Jays right about something... That's new (Jokes). They're close to finding out what's happening. But did Cole get away unscathed, or is there a hidden problem?**

**Read on and find out...**

**Lloyd's POV:**

Cole had been in bed for about 3 days now, we were all worried. He wasn't getting worse but neither was he getting better. It was really quiet. Normally Cole would be beating up the punching bag or destroying more of the fighting dummies, the silence was unnerving.

"When will Cole wake up?" Jay whined.

Sensei was sat in the centre of the room, meditating. "Cole will wake up in due time. You need to learn to be patient."

"But patience means waiting, and waiting is boring." Jay moaned.

"The most fruitful of tasks can be the most laborious." Sensei answered.

Jay walked to the kitchen to get some food.

Kai walked up to me and sat down. "Cole will be fine, he's been through worse." Kai said.

"Yeah, I know. It's what happened to him that I'm worried about. If it's a siren, like we think. Cole could be worse than first appears." I said with worry.

"Possibly, but we need to hope he's not." Kai reasoned.

"I guess." I sighed.

Kai got up and made his way towards the kitchen. He turned, "Why don't you go check on Cole?" Kai recommended.

I walked into Coles room quietly. He was still lain on his bed, unmoving. I would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for the slow rising and falling of his chest as he drew breaths.

I sat on the floor next to his bed and sighed. Waiting was awful.

I yawned and rested my head on a clear part of Coles bed. My eyes closed and sleep took over.

**Later that day...**

"Hey, Lloyd. Wake up." Someone was poking me. "Wake up, your drooling all over my bed." I got poked again. I slowly opened my eyes, Cole was sat up in bed. "Cole! Your awake!" I said.

"And so are you!" Cole said with mock surprise. "Why were you drooling all over the bed spread?" Cole asked.

"Oh... I uh." I stuttered, wiping a sleeve across my mouth.

Cole laughed at my embarrassment. He seemed much better.

"How'd you feel?" I asked.

"Better, I guess. I have a splitting headache," Cole answered, rubbing his head and wincing slightly. "But other than that, I'm fine." He said with a smile. It wasn't a very convincing one. I could tell that he was in a considerable amount of pain.

He sat up a bit straighter, resting his back on the wall behind his bed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"How much do you remember?" I questioned.

"Emily."

"Is that the girl at the lake?"

Cole got a faraway look in his eyes. As if he was trying to remember what had happened before he had passed out.

Cole put his head into his hands, grimacing in pain. "Cole are you okay?" I asked with worry.

Cole's head lolled forward. I reached out to him, lifting his head up.

He gasped and his eyes shot open. For a split second, I was certain, they flashed gold.


	9. The Problem

**Oooh, something's wrong with Cole! **

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago - I love taunting you. Here's another chapter!**

**I won't keep you any longer.**

**Read on...**

**Kai's POV: **

Lloyd had been in Cole's room when he had awoken, he seemed shaken up, but everyone was relieved that Cole had finally woken up. It had been around three days. He seemed better in himself, even though he still complained about migraines. Also, he had serious short term memory loss. The last thing he remembered was leaving the monastery that night. We were rebuilding his memory bit by bit. It was taking time and a lot of patience, I didn't have any patience.

Lloyd was sat down with Cole reciting his memories and what he saw a few nights ago. Cole couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Emily was an evil, bewitching siren. So he just chose not to believe it. Even though Cole didn't want to believe it, I could practically see the gears turning in his head as if asking: What if?

"... And that's when you woke up! After that we sat down and started going through the events leading up to you passing out. And now were here." Lloyd concluded.

"...But Emily can't be a siren... It just doesn't make sense." Cole rubbed his head.

"It makes perfect sense. You were under a trance! She's probably the reason you have memory loss! We need to stop that siren!" Jay ranted.

Cole jumped up, anger flaring. "She's not a siren!" He shouted.

Jay recoiled, Cole rarely lost his temper.

Cole walked up to Jay and pinned him onto the wall, hand at his throat. Jay was gasping for breath.

"She. Is. Not. A. Siren." Cole spat. Tightening his grip. Jay chocked, his face going red. "And I was not under a trance!"

Lloyd was trying with all his might to pry Cole off of Jay. I stepped in, grabbing one of Coles arms, I yanked him back. Cole fell backwards onto the floor. He immediately jumped up and went for Jay again. I caught him on his shoulders and held him back whilst Jay sucked in huge gulps of air, his face going back to normal.

"What were you thinking?" I said in a stern tone, not every day you have to discipline the team leader.

"Let me go! Get off of me!" Cole shouted, reaching for Jay.

"Snap out of it! Think about what you're doing." I tried.

Cole looked away for a moment. Just like Lloyd had told me when he had left Cole room; his eyes flashed gold.

I turned to Lloyd, he had a shocked look on his face. He nodded slightly, he'd seen it too.

Something was wrong with Cole and we needed to figure out how to stop it.

Once Cole had calmed down and walked off to his room and Jay had recovered from his near death experience, I pulled Lloyd aside and talked to him in a hushed tone.

"You saw it too, huh?" I asked

"I told you I had seen his eyes flash gold. That siren did something to him." Lloyd said.

I nodded, "What do we do about it?"

Lloyd thought for a moment. "My guess is, we find the siren. And make her tell us what she did to Cole."

"You make it sound so easy. It's never that easy." I sighed.

"We need a plan of action." Lloyd stated.

"Well, we can't ask Cole for one." I chuckled a little bit. "We'll think of one eventually. Meanwhile, we need to keep an eye on Cole.


	10. Memory

**Chapter 10! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

**XShinkuKikinX - I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago - Oh but Pinkie, I can do this.**

**AwesomeAuthor13 - I'm happy you find my story addicting! Thank you!**

**KaitouKiwi - I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Read on...**

**Lloyd's POV:**

We had to keep an eye on Cole, he had almost killed Jay! Jay, as usual, was acting unfazed by the experience but we could all tell the he was incredibly shaken up. A large bruise had started to appear on his neck were Cole had clamped on with his hand.

Cole still didn't know his own strength.

Kai and I sat in the kitchen, talking in whispers, since Cole was in the room opposite. "Any ideas?" Kai asked.

I opened my mouth to answer " - Except for looking for the siren." Kai interrupted my train of thought. I closed my mouth. Kai smiled at my embarrassment. "Any other ideas, because I have none." He continued.

I had put my book on Ninjago Myths and Legends onto the table and started flicking through the pages until I got to the one I desired: Sirens.

Kai got up and walked over to my side of the table, he pulled up a chair next to me and looked over the page in the book.

"It says that they used to walk alongside the humans in the times of the first spinjitzu master, but the normal people, fearing their power and influence... hunted them down. They were all wiped out..." Kai said with a gasp.

"You seem shocked?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah. All of them, hunted down and ... you know. Imagine how many young sirens there were. None of them would have done anything wrong, but they were still killed in cold blood." Kai explained.

"Well when you say it like that..." I answered with a saddened tone.

Kai sat still for a moment, deep in thought. He looked over the page again and said, "Maybe the siren. Emily. She may be out for revenge?"

"If she was, she would have acted at the lake side when Cole was under the trance in the first place. I think she has other plans." I said, looking to Kai for a response.

"What other plans do you have in mind?" Kai asked.

"Maybe, like the serpentine, they weren't wiped out, entirely. Just locked up somewhere." I said.

Kai got up and walked to the other room, where Cole was. "I'll keep an eye on him," Kai said as he walked out the door, before he was out of sight he turned and pointed to me. "And you, think over that idea. It's the only one we have that makes any sort of sense."

I laughed and closed the book, "It's the only idea we have." I said to Kai as he left the room. Kai just put a thumbs up.

**Kai's POV:**

I walked into the training room to keep an eye on Cole. He was in the far corner, in the middle of utterly destroying the poor punching back that was just 'hanging' around, I smiled at my own joke. Cole punched the bag with so much force it broke the chain that secured it to the ceiling. It went crashing into the wall. Cole seemed happy with himself for wreaking the punching bag. He turned around and came face to face with me. "Hey Kai." He said with a pleased tone.

"Hey Cole. Why did you destroy the punching bag?" I asked.

He looked confused for a second and then turned around to where the punching bag used to be. He scratched his head, "I... did that?" He questioned.

Now it was my turn to look confused. Did he just forget what he did a few seconds ago?

"Yeah, you just broke it. Like, just now." I explained.

He looked even more confused, he laughed a little bit. "I'm sure I would remember something like that." He said, he looked at me and for a second, again, his eyes flashed gold.

Cole looked queasy, he stumbled and fell against me. I caught him, and helped him sit down. "Are you okay?" I questioned. He clearly wasn't.

"I.. ugh, I'm sorry to ask but... who are you?" He asked.

A mix of emotions surged through me. He's forgotten!

Coles eyes glowed yellow for a moment, he tensed. "I'm sorry, Kai. I don't know what happened." He sighed. Something was seriously wrong!

Cole shakily stood up, "I'm going to go to bed."

"But it's only midday." I said.

Cole shuffled to the wall and used it to support himself. "I don't feel well." Cole answered. He walked slowly to his room.

"What's wrong with you Cole?" I whispered to myself.


	11. Worry

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for the past few days. I've been doing a few drawing requests and the only time I can do it is around 8:00pm - 10:00pm, then I go to bed... So the time I would use for updating has been used as time for drawing.**

**I'll be writing as normal now, so there should be daily updates (if I'm not blocked up with homework).**

**Anyway, lets continue with the story shall we?**

**Read on...**

**Kai's POV:**

I walked back into the kitchen to talk to Lloyd after Cole had stumbled off to bed. But Lloyd had wondered off somewhere so I walked around, looking for someone else to talk too. I came across Misako.

"Hello, Kai. Is something wrong?" Misako asked.

"With Cole." I answered.

"Last I heard, he was up and about." Misako admitted.

I thought for a moment about what had happen a few minutes ago in the training room. The glowing eyes, the amnesia, the illness. Something was wrong with Cole. And it was the Sirens fault!

"Cole... forgot." I answered.

**Zane's POV:**

I was stood in the kitchen, making a meal for my family. It was a simple dish of eggs and bacon, but my brothers seemed to like it. So that is what I made.

The bacon was on the stove, sizzling. And I was about to crack the eggs when Lloyd walked in. "Hey Zane." Lloyd addressed me.

"Hello Lloyd. How has your day been so far?" I questioned.

"Okay, I guess." Lloyd reluctantly replied.

I set down the egg; unbroken, and noticed that Lloyd seemed worried about something.

"What is bothering you?" I asked.

Lloyd pulled a chair from the dining room table and sat in it, facing me. He had worry apparent on his face.

"Do you think Cole will be okay?" Lloyd said, with a little quiver in his voice.

"Is there any reason he wouldn't be?" I questioned.

"Well... no but," He sighed. "I'm worried."

"Were all worried, but he is Cole. He will most likely pull through." I said, trying to heighten Lloyds spirits.

**Cole's POV:**

I stumbled into my room, supporting myself on the wall. I sat on my bed, sighing and groaning in pain. I had a terrible migraine and lights kept dancing in my eyes. What had happened back there? For a few seconds, everything had gone white and out of focus. I didn't even know what was happening.

Then I had come around and the look on Kai's face told me something was wrong.

I groaned and laid down on my bed, clutching my head in pain.

The lights in my eyes flashed at a fast paced rhythm. Making me feel queasy.

I sat up slowly and looked around my room. Everything seemed insignificant and lost. I looked to my left and my eyes settled on a picture that sat on the bedside table.

It had 4 other people in it, I stood in the centre.

They were clad in blue, red, white and green kimonos.

But the weird thing was,

I didn't recognise them...


	12. Lost

**Hey guys, another update for Sirens! I'll try and update The Wolf Inside tomorrow but no promises (If not tomorrow, on Friday)**

**Let's get in with the story and eradicate that cliff hanger I left you with last chapter.**

**Read on...**

**Cole's POV:**

Everything went hazy, smoke filled my vision. But I didn't understand...

Everything was so... Alien, to myself.

I stood up and walked out of the room. Trying to find some clue about where I was.

I pushed the door open and shuffled out into the long corridor, how had I got here? What was happening?

I followed the corridor, not sure where it would lead me. I came into a brightly lit room, inhabited by the white clad person I had seen in the picture. He was sat down in the centre of his room with his eyes closed. Meditating, it seemed.

I slowly walked past him, careful not to make a sound. I did not succeed. He spoke "Hello Cole," He said, as if he knew I had been here all this time.

So my name was Cole? At least I knew that much. "Are you feeling better?" He continued.

"I - ugh... Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, what else would I say?

The other boy stood up and looked into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for information, and he was finding it.

"Cole? How are you feeling?" He asked again.

"As I said, I am fine." I answered.

He stopped for a minute, thinking to himself. Then looked at me again. "Cole, what's my name?" He questioned. Seeing if I had the correct answer.

I looked at him as if he had been speaking Latin, how was I supposed to answer that?

"I...I," I sighed, I wouldn't be able to pull a wall over this guys eyes. "I don't know..." I replied.

The white clad ninja looked at me with worry. He took me by my shoulder and steered me out of the room. "We must speak to someone." He said with a monotone voice, it was like he was a robot.

**Emily's POV:**

About time. Cole held onto his memory for a longer time than I had ever expected. But my magic seemed to be working, slowly but surely.

I walked through Scatter Canyon, searching for a certain place. I know, for certain, that I am not the last Siren. There are more. And we have been waiting for years to take back our world. Unlike the serpentine we were sure to succeed, because the 'heroes' of Ninjago had no idea what was about to happen.

A new evil was about to be unleashed. No one would stop us! Because no one can.

That green ninja with this little book on mythology, thinking he knows everything about the Sirens. Far from it. He was in for a shock. As were the other ninja.

I laughed to myself, oh this was going to be delightful!

I came across the place that I had been looking for. A year it had been, since I started my search for my kin. Now I had succeeded. I just needed more power in order to release them. And I would get it.

From that poor defenceless boy, called Cole.


	13. Forgotten

**Hey guys, it's the weekend! Which means (Possibly) More updates!**

**WOO!**

**Almost the start of December! Which is why I'm going to ask, Should I make a Ninjago Christmas story? What would you like to see happen if I did make one?**

**I would appreciate some constructive criticism!**

**Read on...**

**Zane's POV:**

"Sensei Wu, are you here?" I shouted, trying in vain to find my teacher. I rushed around with Cole in tow. I had been sure that something had been wrong since he had lashed out at Jay for his silly little joke. And even before that, my sixth sense had picked up something wrong, but hadn't been able to place the problem. Now that the problem had come to light I could waste no time in sorting it out. I had to find Sensei.

Kai came out of an adjoining room to see what all the raucous was about. "Hey, Zane. What's wrong?"

I looked back to Cole, who seemed completely lost. He looked at me with a confused look. He had no idea what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked again, looked back to Cole as well. Did Kai know what was wrong?

"From my sixth sense going off, I assume you already know what is happening." I answered.

Kai looked guilty, he defiantly knew! "I was going to mention it. But I wanted to see if it would pass, I thought it could just be temporary... it is temporary, right?"

I shook my head lightly, "I am not sure."

We looked back to Cole, he was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"How bad is he?" Kai asked.

Then Cole spoke up, "If you're talking about me, could you direct the questions at me?"

Kai turned to Cole and asked him a question. "How much do you remember?"

Cole stood still and thought deeply for a moment. He was about to speak but suddenly his eyes glowed golden and his legs gave out from under him. Kai lunged forward and caught Cole before he hit his head on the floor.

"We need to find Sensei, now!" Kai commanded as he draped an unconscious Cole over his shoulder.

We ran through Garmadon's Monastery searching and calling out for Sensei. He seemed to just disappear when he wanted to.

Kai and I were shouting so loud I'm surprised we didn't wake up the entire monastery. But to be honest, Jay and Lloyd could sleep like rocks... during a thunderstorm... in the midst of the devourer attack. In other words, it took a lot to wake them up. But luckily Misako was a light sleeper, when we past her room she opened the door and greeted us with a sleep filled yawn. "Why are shouting at this time?" She questioned as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes scanned over our little group and came to rest on Cole's limp form. She gasped, "What in Ninjago happened?"

"I... well. It's a fairly long story." Kai answered.

"We need to check that Cole is okay. Zane, could you get the medical kit." Misako asked as she helped Kai carry Cole into the training room, with as of now, officially doubled as a medical room.

I walked off to fetch the medical kit.

**Kai's POV:**

**An hour later...**

Misako, Zane and I sat around the table in the dining room, drinking cups of tea and talking about the problem that Cole had.

"So, any idea what may have caused this?" Misako asked.

I just realised that we hadn't explained to Misako what had happened to Cole a few days ago, well we had told her briefly what had gone down, but we hadn't elaborated on the Siren part.

"We think a Siren may have caused this." Zane said, simply.

Misako looked at Zane with wide eyes. "A Siren is in Ninjago?"

Zane nodded with slight distaste. I felt the same way as him. Someone had attacked and may have permanently injured our brother, neither of us would let this slide.

"Do you know what this Siren wants?" She asked.

"Lloyd and I have a few suspicions. Do you think that some of the Sirens escaped before they were hunted down You know the myth, right?" I asked

Misako thought for a moment. "That sounds possible, is that the best idea we have for her motive?"

I sighed, "It's our only idea."

"And what's the reason for her going after Cole?"

"We don't know that either..."

We sat in silence drinking our warm drinks and pondering our problems. That was until a groan came from the training room, where Cole was asleep, or at least, he had been. We got up from the table and rushed into the training room as Cole was sitting up.

"Hey guys," Cole said. He saw our worried expressions and the confused look appeared on his face, again. "Kai, why are you staring at me?" He asked.

I stepped towards him and knelt down to be face to face with him, since he was sitting down."How much do you remember?" I questioned.

"Did I forget to remind you about something?" Cole said, flashing a genuine smile of unneeded apology.

Cole was back to his normal self, but how long would it last?


	14. The Plan

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated this story lately, I've been working on a new story! **

**Adurnaninjaofdarkwater - You will find out her motive soon!**

**WhiteColor - EVERYONE BLAMES DA SIREN!**

**XShinkuKikinX - It could get out of hand...**

**JustCallMeDisc0rd3r - *takes black marker away* No drawing on Cole's face!**

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago - LET'S HAVE A BATTLE, BATTLE OF THE BANDS!**

**Read on...**

**Cole's POV:**

**A couple days later...**

Everyone had been acting weird around me lately... I don't know why? Kai would give me worried looks, Lloyd would ask if I remembered what I had done today, Zane would check up on me and ask if I felt fine.

Jay had been avoiding me purposefully, because I had nearly strangled him. He had the bruise to prove it. I didn't blame him...

They were obviously keeping something from me. I'm surprised that Jay hasn't blurted it out yet. Whenever I went anywhere I was either bombarded by questions about my health or met by an awkward silent.

I walked into the kitchen to get some food, Jay, Kai, Zane and Lloyd were talking in hushed tones. They completely shut up when I stepped into their sight. "Okay guys, can you tell me why you've been acting weird lately?" I asked, fed up from the awkwardness of the past few days.

They exchanged a quick glance at each other, silently challenging each other to explain their actions.

Zane spoke up, "From my calculations, it is not wise to tell you what is happening. Last time someone tried to explain..." He trailed off as he looked to Jay.

Were they scared to tell me through fear that I would lash out?

My own brothers were scared of me...

"Please tell me." I pleaded, looking into each of my brothers eyes. Even though they refused to make eye contact. "We already have." Lloyd finally said.

I thought for a moment, They had already told me? When? I looked around the group again, my eyes resting on Jay, or to be more exact, the bruise. They had told me! And I had lashed out... I had tried to defend someone who I had barely know for more than 10 minutes. I guess that's what love does to you... wait... this isn't love. The Sirens are powerful beings, bewitching unfortunate people with their beauty. And I was one of the unfortunate people that one of the Sirens had targeted.

Emily was a Siren! And I had been a fool to ignore my brothers warnings. I had to trust them more. I needed some time alone.

I turned around and walked out of the kitchen, out of the monastery. Into the light of the setting sun. And no one stopped me.

**Emily's POV:**

I had to find Cole. The time was ripe and I needed him to release my kin. I needed his power!

I walked through the forest that boarded Garmadons monastery. My instincts told me that Cole would walk out soon, alone. That would be the best time to attack. I climbed a tree and sat on the lowest branch, waiting for my 'love' to walk out of that building. Love, it was just so simple, so unassuming. Such a simple word for something so powerful.

I glued my eyes on the door to the large building, waiting for the black ninja to emerge. The wait was long, or probably short. I had no patience. But eventually, Cole exited the building.

All alone...

I had a plan. I knew that he would eventually start to believe their ramblings about me being a Siren, which was entirely true but it still seemed a farfetched story.

I mean, if I was a normal human who hadn't heard about Sirens and suddenly I find out that they were real. I wouldn't believe it.

Cole walked into the forest, directly under the branch that I was perched on. I didn't realise that I had been holding my breath, the realisation that if I didn't succeed in my plan to get Cole to release my brethren didn't work, I would never have another chance.

I had to make this one chance count.

I jumped of the branch, onto the ground. And silently followed Cole deeper into the dense forest.


	15. Success

**Hey guys! Not much to say... other than: Happy Birthday Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for tomorrow! Because I might not find time to tell you tomorrow... Everyone wish her a happy birthday!**

**Carry on reading...**

**Cole's POV**

It was fairly dark out, but I could still find my way around. I was heading for Jamanakai village, it was always quiet there. Sitting by the fountain that was in the centre of the small town was the best thing to do when I felt stressed. And I was stressed! I had hurt Jay even when he was telling the truth. My brothers didn't want to tell me what has been going on because they were scared I would hurt them.

Some brother I was...

I stopped walking to rest a little bit. Zane had told me to take a break from training, which I had. I have been lounging around for the past few days. I needed to get back to training.

I sat on a small rock and took in a few deep breaths of air to gather myself.

My ears picked up a small sound...

**Emily's POV**

I walked behind Cole at a safe distance, keeping to the shadows. For a ninja, Cole was quite loud. Every so often he would look back and I would freeze like a statue. He would see nothing and carry on walking, thankfully. I had to get Cole to my kin in Scatter Canyon. My plan had to go without fault. It was a simple one, so a mistake shouldn't happen.

I looked back to Cole, who had seated himself on a rock. He was relaxed, I saw it in his body language. He assumed nothing. Until, that was, his body stiffened and he looked around. Had I made a noise?

I froze in place, contemplating on how I would put my pan into action.

I took out a little slip of cloth from my pocket, which I had soaked in a type of nectar give off by a plant that grew only in the harshest conditions. It acted a lot like chloroform, but it was faster and more efficient.

I stepped closer, holding the cloth out in front of me. Cole looked the other way, still alert for anything that may happen. I had to act now!

I jumped from my hiding place. Cole realised what was happening a little too late. I clamped my hand over his mouth, the cloth covering his mouth and nose. He struggled at first but within seconds his movements became sluggish and exaggerated. He looked up at me with closing eyes.

I gave him a smile as his eyes closed and his body went limp.

My objective was almost complete, now all I had to do was get him to Scatter Canyon, to my kin...


	16. Realisation

**Kai's POV**

Cole got up and walked out of the kitchen, out of the monastery. I stood up to go stop him, going out at this time and in his state was not good. Zane placed a hand on my shoulder, I paused my pursuit and turned to him. "Brother, give Cole a bit of time alone. He is confused and worried." Zane was right, although I caught a glimpse of uneasiness flash over his usually emotionless face. He too thought it was a bad idea, but we had to respect Cole, and if he wanted a bit or privacy, we had to risk leaving him alone for an hour or so.

We sat around the table in a comfortable silence. I assumed we were all worried about Cole and his whereabouts but that's what brothers do. Worry.

Finally Jay broke the silence, "That's it, I hate waiting, I'm going to go look for Cole." He started collecting the stuff that he would need to help with his search for Cole. I stood up and joined him, "I'll help Jay." I said to him as I too started to prepare for the search. Zane just sat there with his eyes closed. Was he meditating?

I walked up to him and clicked my fingers in front of his face, he opened his eyes as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"Zane are you going to come and help find Cole?" I asked as I sheathed my kitana. I made my way to the monastery door with Jay. We were about to leave when Zane walked in. Eyes clearly full of worry. "What's wrong Zane?" Jay asked.

"I sense that something has happened to Cole." He stated in his usual monotone voice.

Jay and my eyes widened in shock. "How long have you known this?" I asked as I walked up to him, face to face.

"Exactly two minutes and 17 seconds... 18 seconds." Zane answered.

"What are we waiting for? We need to find him! Is he safe? Where is he? Do you know anything else?" Jay ranted, directing the last question at Zane.

"I do not know where he is, he seems to be... 'out of range' so to speak." Zane answered.

**Cole's POV**

I came too with a heavy head and clouded vision. Something had happened, but I couldn't recall. I had been on a walk to go clear my head. I squinted to the bright light in my eyes and I slowly pried them open. The first thing that came into view worried me greatly. Emily was standing above me, a forced grin on her face.

"Hello, Cole." She charmed, leaning down to me.

I pulled away, discovering my hands were tied behind my back. I would have broken the rope that bound them there and then but I was too weak, my head spun and dizziness swept over me. My head lolled forward as I fought for consciousness.

"Aww," She said with false sympathy. "Poor Cole. Are you feeling a bit ill?"

I didn't answer, I looked around slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was sat on an expanse of warm sand, huge towers of rocks spiralled into the oblivion of the sky. Emily stood out like a Serpentine in a crowd of people, her black hair against the background of yellows, orange and whites. I was in Scatter Canyon. Miles and miles away from where I had originally been ambushed my Emily.

She had a knowing glint in her eyes, something was going to happen.

Something big...


	17. Killing

**Jay's POV**

How in Ninjago would we find Cole? He could be anywhere.

When we started looking for Cole it was still dark out, and as time went on, our chances slimmed of finding our missing leader.

We followed Zane, naturally, since he had a vague idea which direction to go in. It was when we exited the other side of the woods that boarded Garmadon's Monastery we discovered how far this search would span. We walked for about ten minutes more. Each step making us lose hope.

"If something happened to Cole, how did he get so far away?" I questioned.

"And who, if anyone did it?" Kai asked.

Lloyd thought for a moment. "I bet it was the Siren."

Zane stopped by a rock and turned towards Lloyd. "What makes you assume it was the Siren?"

"Well, Emily has been targeting Cole for some unknown reason. I think what has happened to Cole has something to do with the Siren."

Kai shouted his next point. "It has everything to do with the Siren!"

Zane placed a hand onto his brothers shoulder, "Calm down, we shall find Cole in due time."

**Cole's POV**

"What ae you going to do?" I asked.

Emily turned towards me and smiled a tiny bit. "Did your team not tell you about what they found out?"

When she mentioned my team, a mix of emotions surged through me. I was hoping that they were searching for me, but I also hated them for keeping secrets from me.

Emily walked over to me and sat on the floor in front. As if she was talking to a child. If my hands weren't tied behind my back I could have easily taken her down.

I don't care if she's a girl!

She's already messed with me too much.

"Let me tell you what your brothers did not. Many years ago, in the times of the first spinjitzu master, Sirens lived alongside humans in peace. We didn't use our powers and the humans," She said, gesturing to me. "Let us roam in peace. But when one single Siren used her power on a human, which put an end to the truce. Your kind hunted every Siren down. Ones that weren't killed were trapped in a tomb here in scatter canyon. But not for much longer." Emily concluded.

I thought about that speech for a moment.

"So you're going to release your buddies who are trapped somewhere here in scatter canyon. Huh, good luck. Scatter canyon is huge, finding a tomb in this place is like looking for fangblades without a map… almost impossible." I concluded, hoping the enormity of this task would dawn on her and she would just give up.

"It may seem impossible from your perspective, but I think it is entirely plausible. I have you."

She has me… that line did not sound too good…

"Where do I come into this?"

"You… Oh yeah. You have the power I need to open the tomb." Emily answered.

"This is going to sound really mean, but why not go for one of my brothers?" I questioned.

Emily gave a sigh, it seemed so heart felt and true that I wanted to comfort her and ask her what was wrong.

I shook my head. That was just her magic…

"They wouldn't have survived the power drainage. I want my kin to be safe but I don't want to kill anyone. You are the only person with enough strength to spare… Even then, it will still be extremely dangerous."

"If you release your kin you will be condemning everyone in Ninjago. You may not want to hurt anyone, but if you go through with your plan you will have blood on your hands." I reasoned.

That didn't deter her.

"We shall start the process soon." Emily said, ignoring my side of the conversation.

"In other words, you're going to kill me." I said.

Emily stood up and looked back down to me, "Exactly that."


	18. Death

**Lloyd's POV**

"Couldn't you use your falcon to widen the search?" I recommended.

Zane turned to me, one of his eyes glowing blue, indicating the use of his falcon vision.

"I already am." He answered, and then just kept on walking.

And we just kept on following.

It had been a good hour since Cle had gone for his walk and disappeared, the search was wide, and seemed impossible.

An uneasy silence had settled over the group, but no one wanted to break it.

No one knew what to say to lighten the stress of the situation.

Suddenly Zane pause in his walk looking of into the distance.

Kai stepped forward, "Zane? Did you find Cole?"

Zane turned around, a grim look shrouded his face.

**Cole's POV**

Emily had been walking around for about 10 minutes, looking at each detail of each rock in the general area of where I sat. She seemed to be looking for little signs that her brethren's tomb was encased in the rock.

From the few legends I had heard about Siren; none of them good, a select group of Sirens had power near parallel to the first spinjitzu master. They were a real threat.

If any got out of that tomb, it could be a disaster for Ninjago.

My hands were still bound behind my back. I had been trying to break the ropes for a while now, but it just made me more tired.

I was lacking in energy, lacking in power.

If I tried anything, Emily would take me down within seconds.

I just wouldn't have the strength to fight back…

A sigh of relief came from Emily's direction. I turned my head to her as she walked towards me.

"Did you finally realise how impossible this task is?" I questioned, hoping Emily would just agree with me.

She slipped a thin, metal looking strip from the belt she wore around her waist.

Only too late, did I realise it was a knife. She held it under my chin. Digging the sharp point into my neck, ripping the skin and drawing warm blood for the open wound.

"Stand up." She said, placing power into her words.

I tried to ignore her, but my legs obeyed her orders and I stood up.

She dug the knife in a bit deeper as she walked on ahead, forcing me to follow or get an unwanted hole through my neck.

We walked on for what seemed like ages, until we came to a stop in front of a pillar of rock that looked no different to the pillars of rock the neighboured it.

But when Emily placed her hand onto the rough stone, a familiar buzz of power surrounded the rock and myself. The feeling was like when I performed spinjitzu, raw power at your control.

Though this power felt violent and unkempt.

A slave to no-one.

Emily turned he head to me and gave a small smile. "Ready?" She asked, it was as if she was asking if I was ready to catch a ball, casual and easy-going.

I didn't answer, I just stared at the rock that was about to be my downfall…

The master of Earth, taken down by his own element. Embarrassing.

Emily took the knife away from my neck and I took in a big breath. If I had breathed with the knife at my throat it would have cut an even bigger gash.

But where she placed the point next was much worse than the first time.

She put the knife to the back of my head. At the point where my spine joined with my skull. If she stabbed the knife in, I would be paralyzed.

"Place your hands onto the rock." She said, flooding her voice with power.

My head felt drowsy as my hands felt the cool surface of the pillar.

Then pain raked over my body as the comforting buzz of power turned violent. My vision blurred and my head swam, I fought for consciousness.

The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before, and I hoped I would never feel it again. It got worse and worse until it threatened to make me scream.

My legs buckled first. Swiftly followed by my loss of feeling in my arms.

My body was shutting down. My senses overloading, ears ringing, eyes watering, hands burning. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I screamed. From what was left of my hearing, it sounded like it would better suit a trapped animal than myself. It was full of all the pain that had been placed upon me.

But it didn't ease the numbness that was spread all about my body.

My vision faded, but not before I spotted the fain shape of Zane's Falcon perched high up in the rocks.

**Zane's POV**

From what I could see using my falcon vision, Cole was already in deep trouble. The Siren tomb was opening and he was losing power rapidly. If we didn't get to his co-ordinates quickly, the tomb would open and Cole would…

Perish the thought, a ninja never quits.

So I won't quit.

Without answering Kai's question, I ran off, in Cole's direction.

My brothers followed.

"Zane! What's wrong? What did you see?" Lloyd shouted to me.

I ignored his question, answering it would take time. And Cole had little of it.

We reached the edge of scatter canyon. The huge expanse of dessert marched out in either direction.

How would we find Cole on time?

I didn't think about doubts, I just kept running.

"Zane, slow down! How much further?" Kai said from behind me.

Sometimes I forgot that I don't tire as fast due to me being a Nindroid.

"Not far." I answered as I looked off into the distance. I could sense the power emitting from a certain point in the canyon.

I kept running.

**Cole's POV**

Zane's Falcon!

This meant that Zane wouldn't be far behind.

And that meant the much needed help was coming in the form of four ninja.

Pain was a distant memory now, numbness embraced my body.

My breathing became shallower and more strained.

More painful.

I felt the tiniest bit of warmth as blood fell from my nose, staining the orange ground beneath.

My muscles tensed and electrical currents shot through my body as my last ounces of power was drained.

I fell to the floor…

**Kai's POV**

We were deep in scatter canyon. Zane hadn't said a word and the silence was unnerving. His unusualness usually filled the gaps, gave the team something to joke about when things got tough. Well, what was left of the team…

We were all practically running into a dangerous situation blind. With the exception of what Zane was keeping quiet about.

It was worrying.

I knew we were nearing the destination because the air got heavy with an unusual power. Very familiar but at the same time, foreign.

Zane stopped abruptly and I almost ran into him.

I was about to question what he was doing, but when I looked past him. And what I saw explained everything.

The situation couldn't have been worse…

Cole was slumped up against a rocky pillar. His palms flat out against the rough surface of the stone. The closer we got, the louder the hum of energy got.

Until I realised that the power practically radiated from Cole, a visible field of energy surrounded him and was slowly and surely getting pulled into the pillar.

But it wasn't a pillar.

A streak of light cut vertically up the centre of the rock, and was getting wider by the second.

"The tomb." Lloyd gasped.

The tomb was ripping the power from Cole.

Gaining energy and quickly opening.

"Where's Emily?" Jay shouted over the rising the noise of the building energy.

"Who cares, let's get to Cole" I said as I ran forward to get to my immobile brother.

"What are you doing?" Came a soft voice, which was heard over deafening hum. Sweet and soft, I focused on it immediately.

Emily approached from behind the pillar, standing in between us and Cole.

"Kai! Jay and I will keep Emily away. You and Zane get to Cole." Lloyd said as the former ran to prevent Emily from getting any closer.

Zane and I got to Cole's side, we knelt down next to him.

He was incredibly pale.

I supported his head whilst Zane opening one of his eyes. His pupil was dilated and dull.

Worry was apparent on Zane's face as he picked up Cole's wrist and pressed in with two of his fingers.

"I cannot find a pulse." Zane said, his face sullen.


	19. Reassurance

**Kai's POV**

At that moment the world could have ended and I wouldn't have cared. "Check again! You have to be wrong." I said, my voice shaking with worry and fear.

I couldn't lose my brother.

Zane pressed his fingers to Cole's neck this time. Trying again for a pulse.

He looked back to me and shook his head lightly. "Nothing." Zane said simply.

I looked at Cole, he couldn't be gone… but his chest wasn't rising or falling, indicating no breathing. All the heat he had left was rapidly draining out of him.

No heartbeat…

I looked to Zane, his face was a mask and he showed no emotion, bad or good. He just stared at Cole.

I stood up, leaving Zane with Cole and walking towards the fight.

**Lloyd's POV **

The fight started out great.

Emily hadn't expected us to run head-on into a fight.

It was a surprise to both of us.

What was also a surprise was the fact that Emily could actually fight. She knew just enough to defend and attack what we threw at her.

Which was a lot.

We didn't give her any breathing room. Once one attack was finished, we followed up with something stronger.

She was slowly backing down, she knew she couldn't win.

That was until Kai joined the fight.

"I am going to kill you!" He shouted, his eyes were full of rage and unkempt fury.

"Oh, you don't want to kill me," Emily said with her honey sweet voice. "You don't want to do anything."

Her voice washed over the entire group. I stopped what I was doing immediately. I listened to her command. She kept talking, giving out new orders. "No need to fight. You can just leave."

I tried to look away, her eyes glowed an ominous purple. Not making eye contact seemed to lessen the effect.

But I couldn't look away for long enough. Her voice drew you back.

We couldn't fight.

We couldn't win.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Kai shouted, he knew what was happening but couldn't escape the influence of the siren.

He drew his sword and held it under Emily's throat.

Emily stopped talking, but her eyes didn't stop glowing.

"What have you done to Cole?" Kai said, an edge to his voice which was sharper than his sword.

"Me?" Emily asked, she seemed genuinely confused, but it was all fake. "I haven't done anything."

I reached my hand to my pocket, if I couldn't make eye contact. In order to fight, you can't be distracted.

And I won't be distracted.

I pulled out a small strip of cloth, Cole's blindfold.

Emily was too caught up with talking to Kai to realise what I was doing.

I put the blindfold on and almost immediately the effects lessened to a quiet voice at the back at my mind. "Lloyd! Are you crazy?" Jay shouted somewhere from my left.

I probably was, Cole made the whole seeing by hearing thing look easy. Uncle Wu had taught all of us how to fight without relying on sight.

"I think I possibly am crazy." I shouted to Jay, the drone of climbing power grew louder. That indicated the tomb doorway opening.

We couldn't let anything get out.

"Jay, Kai! Don't look at her, it's not just her voice that enchants you, it's the way she looks, the way she acts. It's everything! Focus on something else!" I shouted.

I could feel Emily's eyes staring at me.

"That would not be a wise idea." Emily commanded.

But Jay had already take my warning into account. I could hear him humming a tune to himself. I couldn't place it, but it was a good distraction.

Kai had done the exact opposite. I could practically hear Kai's heavy breathing.

What had got him so worked up?

"You killed Cole!" He shouted, I had never heard him so angry. But as soon as he finished the sentence, my heart dropped.

Cole was dead?

No…

No.

**Zane's POV**

I looked down at Cole's limp body.

The chances of survival were 2.96%.

Highly unlikely, but not impossible. He wasn't gone, yet.

My scanners indicated the slightest traces of a pulse, which was a relief.

But even if Cole pulled through, we still had the problem of the opening tomb of the sirens.

The tomb that was nearly fully open…


	20. Gone

**Jay's POV**

"Focus on something else!" Lloyd shouted.

Immediately, that is what I did.

_It's time for training and we're getting started-  
>it's on, you know<br>and we wanna see you whip and shout it-  
>we rock,<br>you roll.  
>They say, go slow<br>and everything just stands so still  
>we say, go go!<br>We're ready for the fight, we know the drill._

I hummed the tune to the first song that popped into my head, it drowned out everything around me.

But not the words… "You killed Cole!" Kai shouted.

Killed Cole…

All the breath escaped my lungs.

Cole can't be dead! Can he?

No, he can't be… I was just hearing things.

I started laughing quietly despite myself, and if anyone was watching, I was sure they would think I was crazy.

Just like Lloyd and his blindfold idea.

Crazy.

But I couldn't get distracted, distraction was the enemy of the ninja.

A tremor resonated through the sandy ground. The epicentre seemed to be the opening tomb.

And like the skilled ninja I was, I lost my footing and fell onto the floor.

"We need to close that tomb!" I shouted frantically.

Lloyd had appeared beside me now, offering a hand in my general direction to help me off the ground. "I think you may be right." Lloyd sighed, attempting to give me a smile, it came out slightly lopsided.

Cole was dead, and it was tearing everyone apart.

Starting with Kai,

Then Lloyd.

But we needed to get our priorities straight, close the tomb first, then find out how Cole is…

And we needed to get rid of Emily, somehow.

The tomb hummed frantically, it was ripping itself open with its newly acquired energy.

"Jay, I'll go for Emily. You find a way to close the tomb." Lloyd said, taking charge.

Lloyd still remembered he was blindfolded, right? I didn't argue, it wasn't the time.

I ran over to the glowing pillar, the streak of light cut through the centre. It was golden in color and it was almost blinding.

I squinted and went on, reaching the pillar, it vibrated with strain.

And from inside, feint whispers were heard.

But was it really that quiet? I noticed Lloyd turning his head to the unusual noise.

Emily had a smile growing on her face, "You hear that?" She shouted, Kai's sword was still firmly pointed under her chin. "That is my kin returning! You don't stand a chance!"

Lloyd quickly grabbed Emily on the back of her neck on a pressure point, she buckled under the sudden pain. Kai took a bit of time to withdraw his sword, his face was still a picture of everyone's hidden worry.

"Let. Me. Go." Emily said through gritted teeth.

I could practically see Lloyd trying to ignore her orders. Although he was quickly failing.

He realised that his grip was loosening, he tightened it again. Emily squinted with pain. "You may not want me dead, but it is quite a shame that I do not feel the same way about you." Emily said, she twisted around in Lloyd's grip, drawing a small but sharp knife from her deep sleeve.

Kai grabbed her wrist before the blade entered Lloyd's skin.

"I wouldn't even think about killing another one of my brothers." Kai spat, he pulled her wrist backwards, and you could practically hear the muscles rip.

Emily screamed in pain. She yanked her arm away, cradling it in silent agony.

But the knife was still held strongly in her grip.

I looked to my side, Zane was knelt over the limp body of our brother. He looked up with a hollow smile, "We must stop this siren." He said flatly, he hardly ever stated the obvious.

"But how?" I asked dumbly, the answer should be in plain sight.

Zane lifted Cole up and lent him on a boulder.

I dreaded the next question, "Is he… you know?" I said, my voice catching slightly.

Zane looked to me, then to the fight that was starting between Emily and Kai and Lloyd. Weapons were clashing, and even though Emily only had a knife and an injured arm, she seemed to be holding her ground.

With a small sigh, Zane answered. "Cole… may be fine. It is unknown to my processor what other problems he may have due to his power drainage."

I sighed, any hope is good hope.

Zane stood rigidly and started making his way towards the fight. "I have a plan."

I joined him in his run towards the fight, "Could you tell me what it is?"

**Zane's POV**

This plan was unlikely to work.

But what else did we have.

A half thought out idea, in which Emily was stalling to give her kin a chance to come back and take over.

Not a good idea.

I ran over to the siren, she had Kai pinned to the floor, he had been shouting and screaming about his dead brother, he was still stricken with fury.

Lloyd, on the other hand, was fairing much better. He was still blindfolded, ignoring Emily commands that Kai kept succumbing to.

"Kai, stop shouting," Emily said. Kai immediately shut up. "Do something useful. Stop Lloyd."

Well, this would not end well.

Kai got up without a word. He looked to Lloyd, his eyes glowing a bright gold. Just like Cole's had been.

"Kai, what's going on?" Lloyd said, the piece of cloth worked well when it came to stopping the sirens magic, but it won't work well if he has no idea what was happening.

Kai stalked towards him quietly.

"Kai!" Lloyd shouted a bit more frantically. "What's happening?"

A shrill screech echoed out in all directions, followed by a whining. Like a door with a need to be oiled.

A door!

I turned back to the tomb.

The doors hung open, beckoning to be explored.

Time to put the plan into action, and quickly, we couldn't allow anymore sirens to get out.

I threw my shrunken towards Emily. She moved out of the way, stepping backwards in the process.

I ran forwards, forcing her back further.

"Stop using my brothers." I said in a serious tone.

I punched at her face. She stepped back.

"Stop taking my family away."

A well-aimed kick at her chest got her to stumble back a few paces.

"Stop trying to take over Ninjago."

She threw her knife, I grabbed it as it flew towards my chest.

"Stop hurting people."

I threw the knife away.

"And most of all, look behind you."

Emily turned around, coming face to face with the tomb of her kin.

I kicked at her stomach, it connected perfectly. She tripped backwards, disappearing into the shadow of the tomb.

"Close the tomb!" Jay shouted.

"I… I don't know how." I admitted.

I pained scream came from the side of the pillar, Cole had dragged himself to the tomb, his palms were flat against the rock.

The last of his power was draining out, forcing the tomb to close.

The shaft of light dissipated at the doors drew closer together, shutting with an immense groan.

It was over, the sirens were gone.

Cole's arms dropped uselessly to his sides, his body slumped to the floor.


End file.
